This invention is in the field of spectral line selectors for lasers. The usual solid or gaseous laser, unless suppressment or enhancement measures are taken, has multiple spectral lines. These lines are determined, among other things, by the physical length of the laser cavity. In order to select a particular line, one must introduce some frequency-sensitive optical element into the optical cavity. Typical example of such an element are an interference filter and a diffraction grating. The filter or grating may be replaced to select a particular spectral line or may be tilted with respect to the optical path. Obviously, replacement is a very slow arrangement and is normally only used wheninfrequent changes are made. Tilting of the filter or grating, although capable of being performed at high speeds, has its own problems. Specifically, tuning is continuous instead of random, and requires that one pass through all intermediate lines between the current and desired lines, and requires a complex feedback system for determining when the desired line is reached. The instant invention obviates these problems.